idea_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen 2 Kingdom Of Ice
"FROZEN MAGIC" * It's a 2019 film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to Frozen. "Release Date November 27, 2019". "RELEASE DATE" * November 27, 2019 "PLOT" * When Elsa discovers the truth of who she is and where she came from, she and Anna journey off with there friends on an all new adventure. However when an evil threatens to destroy the world our hero's must fight to save it. "CAST/CHARACTERS" * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Kristen Bell - Anna * Josh Gad - Olaf * Jonathan Groff - Kristoff * Ginnifer Goodwin - Mira * Josh Dallas - Clank * Benedict Cumberbatch - Avatar * Santino Fontana - Hans "SONG ALBUM" * "We're one" - Phil Collins * "Lullaby" - Young Elsa * "Rockin Around The Christmas" - Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Choir * "Stronger" - Elsa and Anna * "Romantic Duet" - Kristoff and Anna * "Magic" - Mira * "Truthful and Honest" - Elsa, Anna and Olaf * "Evil" - Avatar * "Do you want to build a snowman (Elsa respond)" - Elsa and Anna * "We're one (reprise)" - Phil Collins * "Stronger" - Phil Collins "PRODUCTION" * When asked about future sequels, producer Peter Del Vecho explained in March 2014 that Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and he "work very, very well together, so I believe we will be developing a new project. But I don't know what that is right now." In late April, Walt Disney Studios chairman Alan F. Horn said that "we haven't really talked about a sequel" because the studio's current priority is the planned Broadway musical, which will require "four or five" additional songs to be written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. When asked in May 2014 about a sequel, Disney CEO Bob Iger stated to host David Faber that Disney would not "mandate a sequel" or "force storytelling", because to do so would risk creating something not as good as the first film. (In the same interview, Iger also expressed the hope that the Frozen franchise "is something that is kind of forever for the company" similar to The Lion King.) In June, Lee confirmed that chief creative officer John Lasseter had expressly granted her and Buck the freedom to explore whatever they were "passionate about": "We don't know what it is yet ... We're actually going to start from scratch. It'll be something completely brand new." On August 5, Variety reported that Lee had selected her next project: a screenplay adaptation of Madeleine L'Engle's 1962 novel A Wrinkle in Time, for which Disney already holds the film adaptation rights. However, Lee will continue to participate in Disney Animation's development process (i.e. giving notes on other projects, the same process by which she became involved with Frozen in the first place). On September 2, during the ABC airing of The Story of Frozen: Making a Disney Animated Classic, Lasseter announced a Frozen short film with a new song will be released in the future. On the same day, Variety announced that the short would be released in spring 2015 under the title Frozen Fever, with Lee and Buck returning as directors, Del Vecho producing and a new song by Lopez and Anderson-Lopez. The summary of the short is as follows: "It's Anna's birthday and Elsa and Kristoff are determined to give her the best celebration ever, but Elsa's icy powers may put more than just the party at risk." Olaf, the snowman, also makes an appearance in the film. In a mid-October interview, Idina Menzel (the voice of Elsa) revealed that the cast had already recorded their vocal tracks: "We just worked on a short for Frozen." In November, during an interview with The Daily Telegraph, Idina Menzel revealed that the sequel is in development, and when she was asked about a sequel and a stage musical, she replied, "That they're all in the works." But she might not be involved in the stage, for that she said, "Not the stage show – I don't know what will happen with that – but the movie hopefully. We'll see. I'm just going along for the ride. In early March 2015, Lee and Buck told Buzz Feed that the sequel was not in the works. On March 12, 2015, at Disney's annual meeting of shareholders in San Francisco, Iger, Lasseter, and actor Josh Gad (the voice of Olaf) officially announced a full-length sequel, Frozen 2, was in development at Disney, with Buck and Lee returning as directors and Del Vecho returning as producer.14 Lasseter explained that at Disney Animation, "as with Pixar, when we do a sequel, it is because the filmmakers who created the original have created an idea that is so good that it's worthy of these characters." He stated that in the case of Frozen, the directors had "come up with a great idea for a sequel and you will be hearing a lot more about it, and we're taking you back to Arendelle. According to the Los Angeles Times, there was "considerable internal debate" at Disney over whether to proceed with a Frozen sequel at Disney Animation, but the unprecedented success of the first film apparently swayed Disney executives towards making a sequel. A month later, Buck disclosed during a visit to Australia that the directors already have an idea for the sequel's ending, but they are still working on the story that will eventually culminate in that ending. He acknowledged their awareness of the challenge they have undertaken: "How do we live up to the phenomenon of the first one? There's a lot of pressure. And we'll put that on ourselves too; we'll be very demanding about how good this one has to be. In July, Gad confirmed that he would be returning in the role of Olaf.19 In November, Del Vecho, while visiting Duke University as the parent of a first-year Duke student, explained in an interview published in the Duke student newspaper that his days are currently divided between two things: "handling the Frozen franchise" and "working up ideas for the development of Frozen 2" with the directors. When asked what to expect from the sequel, Del Vecho stated: "We're excited by the ideas we have, but it's too early to talk about them. We wouldn't be making a sequel if we felt that we didn't have a story to tell that was equal to or greater than the original. In March 2016, Kristen Bell (the voice of Anna) was asked if she had started recording for the Frozen sequel while doing promotional interviews for The Boss. She replied: "Not yet. We're just about to. They've just written it and they're still doing tweaks, but I think we should be recording this month. The story is great, and they exude quality.… It took them a while because they wanted to figure out what story they needed to tell and what would be important and engaging and I think they found it. On September 13, 2017, Radio Times reported she returned for her role in the sequel; she said, "I just started recording… This is a deeper story, much like the first one." In an interview with The Arizona Republic, Menzel told that she would return for her role a couple weeks after completing her concerts tour; she said, "they haven't even sent me a script". On September 28, Gad announced his return with Buck, Lee, Del Vecho, Anderson-Lopez and Lopez along with Lasseter, adding that the sequel is going to be special. He said, "the amazing people at Disney Animation Studios have created a story that carries on the incredible legacy of the original Frozen and continues to build and expand on the characters and themes in new and exciting ways. Jonathan Groff (the voice of Kristoff) said earlier in July 2017, "I don't know anything about it yet other than I'm about to start recording my section of it. On October 11, he cofirmed in TV show Lorraine that he too had started recording for the sequel previous month. In an October 2017 interview with CinemaBlend, Bell revealed, "…there are a couple new characters that you will fall in love with. That thing I feel like I can say safely." She further said that the directors and the producers "had just taken their trip to Norway, and they basically just take the entire culture in.They take all of those elements and make this big sort of fun home movie." She added that Lee "is so genius. She had journaled, as the characters" of Elsa and Anna "for months to try and figure out they'd say.